popples2015fandomcom-20200214-history
Balthazar
is the name of one of Mrs. Snooply's garden gnomes. Appearance Balthazar is shaped like a garden gnome Popple with a peach face and feet, cyan eyes, red nose, white beard, lilac hands, has light-purple left ear and indigo right ear, and a dark-green tail with a red pompom. He wears a green gnome hat, a green vest with three yellow buttons, red arm sleeves, a brown belt, and dark-red pants. Personality Although Balthazar is a garden gnome, he is shown to have a mind of his own who's still very conscious and self-aware. He's considered a hoarder since he likes to sneak out to collect anything he found as "treasures" and often take them home to Mrs. Snooply's garden, much to his owner's chagrins. Unlike his fellow gnomes, Balthazar is shown to be very friendly and kind as he immediately befriends Izzy when they found out they have grumpy friends that don't understand them and both decided to run away to collect treasures together. Abilities Win a Free Treehouse! 252.png|Detecting an intruder Messy Pop Friends 101.png Messy Pop Friends 104.png Messy Pop Friends 107.png|Projecting a recording Messy Pop Friends 118.png Messy Pop Friends 123.png Messy Pop Friends 135.png Messy Pop Friends 138.png Messy Pop Friends 139.png Messy Pop Friends 250.png|Projecting a map As a robotic garden gnome, Balthazar is function to prevent any intruders from entering Mrs. Snooply's garden and often attack them. He can also serve as both a surveillance camera and a GPS and project his recording and map through his "eyes" like a projector. Due to his inability to speak other than saying, "Intruder! Intruder!", he can also communicate by showing a holographic image to show his emotions. The images he can project are: a heart, five hearts, an image of an arrow pointing, a green question mark inside an orange circle, a treasure chest, a smiley face, and a blue right hand doing a thumbs-up. Relationships Izzy After running away from home, Balthazar entered the Treepod and hid behind the piles of mess Izzy made after one of his explorer expeditions. They became friends when they realized that they both have grumpy friends that don't understand them and their love for collecting stuff they like as treasures. Izzy and Balthazar both agreed that due to sharing the same interests, they should run away together and they did. Mrs. Snooply Mrs. Snooply was very irritated of Balthazar for constantly taking home stuff he found and make a huge mess in her garden. Eventually, this lead to him running away to the Treepod and befriend Izzy so they can run away together. But at the end of the episode, Mrs. Snooply apologizes to Balthazar and he forgives her after she promised him to keep the stuff he collected in her garden. Sightings Episodes Trivia * Balthazar's "smiley face" image shares the same design as Popsie from "The BFF App". Though, the difference is that the image is yellow instead of light-blue. * Since Balthazar is a robotic garden gnome, he's one of the few genderless characters in the series. * Balthazar's name means "Bel protects the King" and it's commonly attributed to one of the Three Wise Men from the Gospel of Matthew. This is a reference to his role as one of protectors of Mrs. Snooply's garden. Category:Characters Category:Genderless Category:Technology Category:Recurring Characters